


Hunters' Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Muggle-born, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, post-19 years later, wizard!Cas, wizard!Dean, wizard!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are muggle-borns that were almost victims of Azazel, one of the pure-bloods still loyal to the aims of Voldemort. By using unconventional methods, Azazel worked to bring pure-bloods back to power. He stole muggle-born children and assimilated them into pure-blood families, boosting the population of "pure-bloods" and attempting to increase pure-blood pride. When the auror, Potter, finally caught him, the Winchesters lost their home and John was consumed with a thirst for vengeance. His wife's killer was already in jail, at the mercy of the dementors. So he became a hunter, and Dean and Sam grew up on the road until a giant man came and told them about the life they could have, at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fiends, Fiendfyre, and Giant Backstories.

Granger turned another page in her extensive paperwork. This wasn’t her job per se, but she was contributing to it as much as she could. It held some personal investment, that all it was.

~

A year later, with the help of nearly every member of the Temporary Committee for the Restoration of Muggle Born Records and a multitude of workers from other departments, the Ministry held a moment of silence.

In the middle of what would be another ordinary day for most people, the announcement came, ringing through every hall for all to hear.

A moment of silence, for today, the complete list of muggle-borns born from 1987-1998 was entirely restored.

The moment lasted about ten seconds. Then, in one breaths worth of time, cheers erupted louder than anyone had heard since Voldemort had died.

The year was 2014. There was much work to be done.

~

Downstairs, in the courts, Azazel Malfoy sat chained to a chair in the center of the room. He was going to Azkaban, for the theft of magical children born to muggle parents. He had been stealing them and posing them as pure bloods, hoping to trick the wizarding world into thinking that there were more purebloods left. He strongly supported pure-blood superiority, and was a known sympathizer with Voldemort’s aims. Potter had been tracking him for years, and just yesterday, they finally, _finally_ , got him. Cornered at an almost success of stealing another child, Azazel had managed to fire off one curse before being captured by Potter and a group of aurors.

Simultaneously, Sam and Dean Winchester’s names were being added to the list of known muggle borns.

So, having received the news just moments after detaining Azazel, while the Winchester’s house burned down with cursed fire thanks to Azazel, no one modified their memories. Instead, a friendly man the size of a tank, summoned from some school off in Europe, sat them down and explained.

He also offered condolences to Mr. Winchester, for John’s wife had died not five minutes ago. She had attempted to save Sam, her six month old son, and in doing so, had lost her chance at escape. John had seen it. He had taken Sam from her arms, and watched her burn in front of his own eyes. His two year old, Dean, had been crying and screaming, tugging at his Daddy to get him to leave.

And John finally had to. Carrying Sam and being dragged by Dean, they left the house.

Which brings him now to a bearded giant telling him that his sons are wizards. This giant had apparently been convicted of something or other long ago, but was cleared of all charges and his wand was restored after some major help in a great wizarding war. He was now hired by the Ministry of Magic to inform all the new muggle borns about the world they were invited to be a part of.

John couldn’t believe his ears. This was all too crazy. He wanted revenge, he wanted to give to that bastard what he deserved for what he had done to his wife. But the giant, Hagrid, he said, told him that Azazel would get what was coming to him. Dementors, now a sub-breed of what they used to be, were fully loyal to justice for the wicked, and Azazel would be subject to their torment for the rest of his life in prison, some place called Azkaban.

~

Azazel was brought to justice. And the muggle borns would get their reward. Obliviators, Unspeakables, and members of various departments were working hard to give all muggle borns their chance to grow up in the wizarding world.

Meanwhile, two year old Dean Winchester was somehow making a daisy catch fire. It scared him though, and he hid in his Dad’s side. His dad, numb and shocked though he was, managed to put an arm around Dean, who was holding Sam. The three sat together in silence, watching a home become a pile of smoke.

~

Years later, the bearded giant returned again. He showed up outside of a motel room a few hours out of Chicago. Dean, ten years old at the time, didn’t open the door when he heard the knock. His dad was out, and had said not to answer the door for anyone.

Dean took a protective stance in front of Sammy, who was asleep on the twin bed next to the cot they had brought up for Dean. Dad’s stuff was strewn about the other bed, a vast array of weapons and booze bottles. John had been taking it upon himself to hunt down people like Azazel. Maybe not with his same motives, but people who hurt others. Along the way, he had learned of quite a few creatures as well. Dean and Sam had been subject to their Dad’s travels and obsession, ridding the world of things that hurt people. John meant well, he really did. But sometimes Dean and Sam got lost in the shuffle and slipped down the priority ladder.

Dean had taken it upon himself to be Sammy’s main caregiver. He protected Sam, and gave Sam a home wherever they were.

So naturally, Dean shielded Sam from the _boom_ at the door. He picked up one of his Dad’s guns from the bed, loaded it and cocked it, and held it at the ready. Years of training resulted in almost perfect accuracy, and he trained it at the door, ready to defend or attack.

With a deafening crack, the door burst down, falling forward flat on the floor. Dean jumped, and held the gun tighter. A giant entered, a mane of wild looking hair brushing the door frame as he stooped to fit in.

“Hey! Get outa here! I ain’t afraid to shoot you!”

The giant actually chuckled, a gruff laugh escaping him. “I remember, long time ago, another bloke who thought them muggle weapons would hold me off. Now I’m not here to hurt’cha, put that dumb stick down an’ listen!”

Dean actually lowered the gun a little, more out of shock than anything.

“Atta boy, now why don’t ya put that thing away? I ha’nt had no altercations with one o’ them yet, I don’ wanna start today.” The giant swung his arms at his sides while looking around the room. When Dean lowered the gun fully, the giant sat down on the couch by the door. Dean put the safety on, but kept his finger near it. He didn’t want any accidents happening. Not that they would. He was Dean freaking Winchester. But he wanted to know who this giant was. He seemed vaguely familiar, like Dean had seen him in a dream, but he couldn’t place it. He emitted a friendly, albeit gruff, air about him, like he was soft underneath that tough exterior.

“Now, I know ya might not be all that partial to me jus’ yet, but hear me out. Name’s Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper o’ keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and Head of the Muggle-Born Informatory Committee. You prob’ly don’ remember, but I met you once when you was jus’ a little thing, ‘bout yay high,” he said with an accompanying hand gesture. “Now what I do, is I assign cases to people, tellin’ ‘em when and where to go, and doing an occasional case fer myself. Like you, Winchester. Now, you’s Dean, correct?”

Dean nodded slightly, shaking from top to bottom. Sammy slept on, undisturbed by the ruckus earlier. Kid really was a rock when it came to sleeping. Dean slept light as a feather, and it was due to his efforts that Sam had nothing to worry about which kept him on the edge of sleep every night. He didn’t know who this man was, and how he knew Dean’s name. But if what he said was true, then that explained why he looked familiar…

“Now don’ be so quiet now! We can talk, get ter know each other. How abou’ you first, you wanna know anything abou’ me?” Hagrid’s beady black eyes shone with warmth, and Dean felt some of that warmth in himself. He was really beginning to trust this man, despite having known him for all of ten minutes.

A million questions whirred through his mind, “Why are you here?” being the first that came out of his mouth. About half an hour later, Dean sat with his mouth agape, cross legged on his cot, soaking in every word that Hagrid spoke.

His final question was the first to stump Hagrid.

“What about Sammy? I won’t go without him.”

Hagrid stared, unsure how to answer. He had never come across a case like this one.

“Well, he’ll be one too, fer sure. He can come in two years’ time.”

“But I won’t leave him alone. I don’t have to go, right?”

Hagrid was perplexed. No one he had met had ever been this attached to a sibling. Some had been reluctant to leave, but this one… Dean seemed different. This wasn’t just attachment. It seemed more like dedication.

“Well, why wouldn’t he jus’ stay with your ol’ man?” Hagrid was having trouble understanding.

“Because I don’t want him to be alone with Dad,” Dean started. At Hagrid’s worried look, Dean hastily added to that, “He would never be… like, bad, to Sammy, not like that.” Dean thought of a few times his Dad had come close to hitting him. It had never happened, but there were some close calls, especially when Dad got drunk. But mostly it was just yelling. Sammy knew it happened some, but Dean had successfully shielded him from most of it to this point. Dean didn’t want to take the chance of him being away and Sam having to deal with all of that.

“He’s just, a little rough sometimes. I don’t want Sam to be around that without me there,” Dean stated.

Hagrid was silent, thinking of options. He knew John Winchester was stubborn, it would be hard to convince him, but Hagrid couldn’t help but have hope that this just might work.

“Well, why don’ we wait for yer father and see what he thinks abou’ this…”

And thus began the Winchesters entrance into the magical world.


	2. Dean's First Letter from Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Sam to Dean arrives at King's Cross Station, in plain view of muggles, and Dean wonders just what has gotten into his brother. This will be another shorter chapter, not much in the harry potter style, so tell me what you guys think of it and I'll start working on making them longer. (Longer will be fewer updates, so please tell me if yall prefer short or long chapters.) Do you guys like my exposition, what i've got so far in terms of plot, etc.? give me feedback and i will love you forever!

An owl pecked at the glass outside the window to the left of where Dean was sitting. It stopped pecking, pointedly stared at Dean, and then pecked again, wiggling an envelope attached to it's leg. Dean gaped for only a moment before rushing around the corner to the entryway so he could reach the owl before it raised suspicion. He didn't have his own owl, but his trunk was conspicuous enough without a bird pecking at him from outside of a window at King's Cross. 

Dean was early, very early indeed. He knew it was only 9 o'clock, but he wasn't taking any chances. The more he thought of this, the more he worried that it would all be a dream somehow. The trip to Diagon Alley had both remedied and worsened this fear. But now he had all his supplies and was truly going to Hogwarts, at least he hoped. King's Cross was big, full of people, and a little nerve wracking, especially since Hagrid couldn't accompany him to the station. He had helpfully reminded him how exactly to get onto the platform (apparently in the past, some of Hagrid's contacts had been completely uninformed of how to get on to the platform), but Dean was still to nervous to do it just yet, so he chose to wait off to the side of the big lobby-ish room he had found himself in. The platforms were behind him, and he had decided to wait until a little closer to the departure time to get on his. 

So, with his waiting time, he approached the owl; he recognized it as one of the screech owls that hung around the Leaky Cauldron. He and Sammy had stayed there for the past week leading up to his departure for Hogwarts. Was Sammy writing him already? Crazy kid. He had only been gone since a little before six this morning. Dean was still happy to see his name in Sam's handwriting on the back of the envelope, though. He cautiously stroked the owl (he was still nervous around the things) and detached the letter, sitting down to read it. Asher was the owl's name; Dean remembered upon seeing the marking's on his face. He was one of the nicer owls. Despite his proud and menacing demeanor, he enjoyed being praised for his work and would allow people to pet him without conflict. So Dean did for a minute or two, until Asher twittered happily and flew away. Dean was almost sad about it because his half an hour of waiting so far had been rather lonely. But he was excited to read the letter, so he took it back inside to where his trunk lay waiting. He ripped it open and began to read. 

_Dear Dean,_

_I'm still not so sure about the owl post thing, but Tom said that it really works and that I should probably wait till your at school, but I just wanted to try. You don't have to write me back straight away, but I really wanted to try the owl post. I hope this doesn't freak people out if it gets to you at the station.  
                                                                                     bowtruckle on doxy eggs (I found that in a book)  
_ _Anyway, Tom says that I'm attached to you like a_ ~~something (a bo-truck? I can't remember what he said) on something called docksy eggs~~ , whatever that means. I think it just means we're close, which we are, but he said that causes I was writing a letter so soon I think. 

_I went to the book shop next to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes today, you remember that? We didn't go in, but I did after this morning after you left and it was way bigger than Flourish and Blotts! When you were buying your books, I talked to one of the people in Flourish and Blotts, and they said that after the war they started to focus more on textbooks and work book type stuff. But this other place, a guy called Carver started it, and it's more like a library. How it works is you go in and browse if you want, but you can stay and use his books, and if you stay inside all day it's just a knut to hang out in there. But you can rent books too, for not very much. And then, if you want to buy one, you just pay whatever the price is on it. Carver says to call him Chuck. He also says that he wishes he didn't have to charge people, but it is a business and he has to make a living. Enough people buy books that he can keep the other prices low though. And he says that I can come in and help him some days and I won't have to pay to be there! It's so awesome Dean, there are so many cool books. I'm gonna learn all I can before I even go to Hogwarts, cause I don't want to be behind. I don't think you'll be behind, though, you always are really good at stuff._

_I'm kinda sad that I won't see you till winter break, but at least we can write letters! I always wanted to get a letter, but motel rooms don't have mailboxes and no one wrote us anyway. Dad is back in the states, and he is still hunting. But he got permission to use owls, and also we found a way to fix his cell phone so it works to call ours at the Leaky Cauldron. He said he would write you since he can't call, but don't be worried if he can't write often, because he will be busy hunting. I think he just said that because he doesn't plan on writing a lot. I don't really know. But I am so happy here, I don't even care. I hope you're happy at Hogwarts! If you aren't, I think we should stay at the Leaky Cauldron. It's cooler than American motels and there's always food here too. And Tom is really old and kinda scary looking, but he is really nice and lets me help around the place too. And I'm kind of glad Dad isn't here. I'm happy he can call, cause I want to talk to him sometimes, but it's more fun without him around. I'm glad this whole thing worked out with me here while you are at school. I don't really want to go to back to America, or to the muggle world, next summer. Dad might be coming here for Winter Break though, so we can stay here!_

_I found a book and rented it, it's called Hogwarts, A History and it's really cool! I bet there's one in the library at school, and you should check it out. It's amazing how much history there is, and this is the old edition too! It doesn't even have anything about Voldemort or the Wizarding Wars. But it's so cool and you really should read it. Tell me what house you get sorted into! I read all about them, and I think I'd like to be in Ravenclaw when I go, although I guess I wouldn't mind much any of the others. They all seem really good to me. _

_I've been working around Diagon Alley, like I told you Tom and Chuck let me help, but the owner of the Menagerie actually gave me a job! I'm getting a few sickles a day, which isn't a lot he says, but it seems like a lot to me. It's kind of gross, I'm mostly cleaning out the cages, but it isn't bad. And there is a cat here that really likes me, and the owls are really cool when you get past how scary they look sometimes. The owner is really nice at least and knows a whole lot about more than just animals too._

_Anyway, I just wanted to write to you just cause. You can write back whenever you have time, but I want to know all about Hogwarts, so you should wait till you get there._

_Love, Sam_

Dean smiled, his face nearly splitting in two. His brother was really something. He was staying at the Leaky Cauldron while Dean was at school. Hagrid had helped to work things out with John and Tom so that Sam would be closer to Dean and not alone with John. John could come whenever he liked to visit Sam, but it was unlikely he would until Dean was back from school for the summer. Sam had another two years before he could come to Hogwarts, so Dean was glad he was keeping occupied. He resolved to write Sam back before bed tonight and tucked the letter away in his trunk, not wanting to risk losing it. When he looked up, he saw a small Asian boy dragging a cart with a trunk like his... and an  _owl_. Dean immediately jumped up, and then faltered. He didn't want to creep the kid out, what if he wasn't a first year like Dean and thought Dean was stupid for trying to talk to him or something? But curiosity got the better of him and he followed the boy and his mother onto the platforms. As they walked in the direction of the column between platforms nine and ten, Dean caught some snippets of their conversation.

"But mom, Gabe isn't coming till 10:45, why did we have to get up so early?"

"I told you, Gabe is coming with Roxanne's family. Me and Chuck have a busy day and we didn't want you to come here alone later, since neither of us can come then,"

"Why couldn't I just go stay with the Weasley's then? They always say I'm welcome!"

"Kevin, this is your first time riding the Hogwarts express and damn if I don't get to take you to the platform at the least. Now go!"

They had reached the column, which looked far too solid to Dean. Kevin appeared to be thinking the same thing, but under his mom's sharp eyes he swallowed thickly and began to walk, then jog, then sprint at the bricks. Dean didn't look away, but he must have blinked because one second the boy was there, and the next he was gone. Dean tried again to watch as Kevin's mother went through the wall, but again, it happened so quick that he missed it. Dean considered going back to his waiting place, but decided against it. He could do this. He could. It was all nerves. He lined himself up with the column.

 _I can do this_ , he thought.  _Am I kidding? No I can't!_ he changed his mind. And changed it again. Unconsciously he started walking forward. The way was clear and it didn't seem like anyone was watching. Too nervous to stop, Dean did the only thing he could think of and sped up. By the time he would have hit the wall, he was going at an all out sprint, but miraculously, he didn't hit the wall. He didn't even know the wall was there, really, once he had passed the front of his cart through it. He didn't feel a thing. But all of a sudden he found himself on a platform with the grandest train in all of King's Cross. The platform was bright and had a golden sort of glow, not like the grayish interior of the rest of the Station. The Hogwarts Express gleamed before him, and Dean openly stared for a few minutes. He was pulled out of his daze by the sounds of Kevin and his mom. 

"Mom, no one changes till later on the ride! Gabe says that only nerds change before they get on the train."

"Kevin, I want a picture and it will look so much better with your robes on-"

"Mom, please, just take the picture like this," Kevin pleaded. 

Kevin's mom seemed to contemplate for a moment. She finally nodded. "Go stand near the train. And smile! Like you mean it, too." Dean didn't think she seemed like a mean mother, but that didn't mean that he blamed Kevin for being a little frightened of her. He quickly stumbled over and stood for the picture, and his mom smiled as she took it. She checked her watch, and then addressed Kevin. 

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes, mom."

"All your supplies, robes, books?" 

"Yes, mom. I've got it all."

Kevin's mom was quiet for a moment, and Dean could only see her back but he would guess that she might have gotten a little choked up at that moment. Sure enough, she sniffled before stepping forward and hugging her son. Kevin noticed Dean at this point, and blushed. Dean looked away; he didn't judge Kevin at all. If anything, he was kind of Jealous that his mom dropped him off and cared so much. He knew his mom would have cared just as much, but she didn't exactly have the opportunity to, seeing as how she was dead. 

Kevin and his mom said their goodbyes, and Kevin's mom checked her watch again. She said one more thing to Kevin, which Dean didn't catch because the train gave a great  _puff_ as some steam came from the front grill. But after waving goodbye to his mom and seeing her go back through the platform, Kevin walked over to where Dean was sitting. 

He was still blushing, probably embarrassed at his mom's actions. But he said to Dean, "Hi. I'm Kevin."

"Dean. You want to sit?" Dean was nervous too, but getting a head start on making friends probably wasn't a terrible idea. He was more of lone wolf as he liked to think, but Sammy had bugged him a ton about making friends. 

"Yeah. I'll sit." Kevin moved his trunk so he could sit on it like Dean. He smiled, and so did Dean. For the next hour, the two talked of many things, until the platform started to fill, with people and with a buzz of excitement. At quarter till, people started filing onto the train, so Dean and Kevin followed, stowing the trunks and the owls along the way, with the help of some older students. When they started walking down the corridors looking for an empty compartment, a taller boy with chestnut hair thumped Kevin on the back from behind them. 

"Get here okay, Kev? Linda wasn't too bad, was she?" he said. He had seemingly permanent smirk, and a twinkle in his eyes that looked like mischief.

"Yeah, it was alright. I met Dean too, so it wasn't that bad," Kevin replied, gesturing to Dean in front of him.

"Oh, a new friend? That's cool. Nice to meet ya, Dean-o. Don't get on my bad side and we'll get along just fine this year," Gabe said with an evil grin.

"Leave him alone, Gabe!" They had reached a new car now, and were still moving through the corridors. Kevin kept talking. "He's cool, please don't mess with him. Or me!" Kevin received a thump on the head for that one, and Gabe cackled as he slid open a door to a compartment, obviously having found his own friends to sit with. 

"Don't worry, Kev, I'll look out for you too. Nice to meet ya Dean! Maybe next time, I'll actually hear you speak!" Gabe laughed again and then disappeared into the compartment. Dean was thoroughly freaked out, and though Gabe seemed alright, he definitely didn't trust the guy. At least, to some extent. Kevin sighed and reassured him.

"He's always like that, he likes to think he is some great trickster. But he's really pretty harmless. Anyway, that's my step brother, Gabriel." Oh. Dean nodded in understanding.

"Let's hurry, it seems like most people have already found seats," Dean said. Just as he said that, a red-headed girl popped her head out of a compartment a few down from Gabe's.

"You guys first years? We have empty seats if you can't find any," she said. Dean looked at Kevin, and the two nodded. Upon entering, Dean noticed the red-headed girl, a girl with darker skin and curly brown hair, and a boy who was looking out the window. Dean couldn't see his face, but he was wearing what looked like a trench coat. 

The red-headed girl introduced everyone. She was Charlie, the other girl was Cassie, and the boy was Cas. Cas didn't say much, but he looked up at Dean and Kevin when they walked in. Dean didn't know it at the time, but when he first made eye contact with Cas, he was locking eyes with the boy who would be his best friend. But for now, the first years all sat rather nervously, glancing around and avoiding eye contact, while Charlie babble away. She was obviously the most perky and bubbly of the group. As the train started to roll away, Dean remembered to look one last time out the window to see the platform rolling away. When he straightened up, he found himself looking straight at Cas, who was also looking at him. The two were quiet, both shy to say anything just yet, but sitting across from each other as the train rolled out of the station, they smiled. 

This was going to be a  _long_ train ride. 


End file.
